Really?
by fredsavage
Summary: Fancy, thoughtful is always important but sometimes it's surprising stuff that sticks with you...turns you on. Established Rizzoli/Isles
1. Chapter 1

Jane trails off as she watches Maura change into her black scrubs for the Fletcher autopsy. She had been in the middle of a tirade related to her mother and her spoiling Jo Friday when Maura had turned back around after Jane had unzipped her and let her dress drop to the floor. She had kept on talking, Maura nodding helpfully, interjecting a comment here or there, as she hung up her dress and pulled out a black thermal from her locker. Jane kept waving her hands changing the topic to the Fletcher case and the theory she had but her words had died as soon as Maura pulled out her scrub pants and untied the string.

Maura looks up after a moment when she realizes Jane has stopped talking. She sees Jane's eyes glued to her bare legs and her hands as she is pulling up the black scrubs. She smiles to herself and before she can stop it a chuckle escapes her throat.

Jane's eyes snap to Maura's face at the noise and her eyebrows rise comically. Clearing her throat, "What?"

Maura finishes pulling up the pants and ties the string at her waist, a tiny strip of her pink boy shorts peaking above the top.

She stands up and walks barefoot towards her detective who is sprawled out on the bench gazing at her hands as she rubs her scars nervously.

Maura insinuates herself in between long legs encased in black trousers.

"Jane Rizzoli, look at me."

She reaches down with her fingers and tips up Jane's face so their eyes meet. She can't help but notice how Jane's eyes snag on the tie of her scrubs before hitting her eyes. She curls her hand around a warm cheek and strokes a thumb below an eye.

"I buy numerous sets of delectable lingerie. " Maura begins, smirking. Jane swallows audibly, nodding.

"There was a whipped cream bikini at one time." Maura continues. Jane smiles, remembering that memorable evening this past summer.

"Not to mention all the beautiful dresses, skirts and other items I wear day to day that you seem to enjoy. However, it seems that these black scrubs…black scrubs that I wear to do _autopsies _are what turn you on, that cause your eyes to glaze over, your pupils to dilate, the most delicious blush creep up your neck. What exactly is it, Jane?"

Jane's smile widens as Maura keeps talking and she sets her hands on the petite waist in front of her, thumbs rubbing along soft skin on prominent hip bones.

Laughing, "I know, it's, God Maura I don't know what it is. I know I get to see you in fancy underwear and in nothing at all and that whipped cream bikini… I will just say Yum."

They laugh together, Jane tugging Maura closer tilting her face up for a kiss. Maura puts her hands on strong shoulders and obliges her partner with a short but thorough kiss on grinning lips.

"But you in these scrubs, the way the tie of the pants and only I know sometimes whatever underwear you are wearing peaks through, and the way the waffle knit clings just right in my favorite places." Maura swats Jane playfully as her eyes land on the ample chest in front of her.

"And you are all business with the scalpel and the lab coat and the dissecting and the scrubs. And it is a sexy, sexy package." She flexes fingers along Maura's waist, running her hands around to squeeze a firm bottom, causing Maura's own eyes to widen and her cheeks to pink.

Maura clears her throat and settles her hands onto Jane's neck, thumbs resting on protruding collar bones, rubbing small circles. "Well, I will just say thank you then and stop wasting all that money on the lingerie."

"Ah, no. Don't do that." Jane's mouth is watering thinking of pink lace and sheer panties.

"Mhmm. That's what I thought." Maura purrs into warm lips before leaving a final kiss and turning back to her locker to finish dressing. "Now about Mr. Fletcher…"


	2. Chapter 2

Jane was standing at the bathroom sink brushing her teeth as Maura made her way into the bathroom talking about the dream she had had the night before. Something about her being chased by birds and wondering if the kind of bird doing the chasing was significant and maybe she would look it up. Jane just smiles to herself, shaking her head as she finishes up brushing, her partner continuing on her tangent.

Maura's eyes land on the lean back of her mate, the clingy racer back tank that allows her to see the working muscles of her back and arms as she works the toothbrush around her molars. The faded white offering a sheerness that if Jane were to turn around Maura would be able to make out nipples and the shadows of a rippled abdomen. More than familiar with the softness of the tank along with the warm skin beneath it she lets out a sigh as she trails off from her dream and the birds.

After a few moments Jane notices that Maura has gone silent and raises her head to find the eyes of the doctor in the bathroom mirror. Jane smirks when she sees Maura's eyes raking up her backside and her unconsciously licking her lips. Jane spits one last time into the sink, putting her toothbrush back in the holder before suddenly turning around and catching Maura ogling red-handed.

Startled, Maura tries to save face by trying to gamely pick up the thread of her dream bird chasing story but can't seem to remember where she was before walking into the bathroom because now she has a view of the front of that satisfyingly thin and soft racer back tank.

"Maura Isles, l do believe my eyes are up here." Jane says pointing at her face, a throaty chuckle escaping.

Maura grins and embraces that she has been caught, walks up to the lanky brown-eyed love of her life and wraps her arms around strong shoulders. "I know exactly where your eyes are, dear. It's just that there are other parts of your delicious self that I feel like ogling."

Jane outright laughs and leaves a kiss on the doctor's temple while winding her own arms around Maura. "Ah, well, it's good to know I am not the only one with an ogling problem." Jane says smiling.

They are silent for a few moments before Maura picks her head up and seems to have had a realization of sorts.

"What did you realize? What the birds chasing you meant?" Jane asks.

"Ha, ha, Jane. No, you remember the conversation we had last week about my black scrubs?" Maura says.

Jane lets her eyes flutter shut at that memory. The next night after that conversation Jane had come home to Maura dressed only in scrub bottoms waiting for her. Her knees had almost buckled in the doorway.

"I think it's safe to say I definitely remember that conversation." Jane murmurs into a sensitive ear before leaving a kiss on her neck.

Maura smiles into mahogany hair smelling of citrus, "Yes, well…my point is I think you wearing this tank and the boxers might be my scrubs equivalent. Something about this tank and how it clings to all your angles and curves and then the boxers and how they hang low at the hips and how sometimes a bit of your curls peak out." At this Maura runs a fingernail delicately low on Jane's abdomen causing a shiver in both women.

"And I know I try to get you to wear the dresses and matching underwear and get your suits tailored and you look beautiful in all of it but here now, the tank, the boxers, knowing I am the only person who gets to see this Jane Rizzoli. Yes, please." Maura finishes and tilts her head to leave a kiss on Jane's neck.

Jane runs her hands down the doctor's back to find a bare bottom below the edges of Jane's old V-neck Maura had worn to sleep in. She steps away from the vanity and lifts at the same time until Maura's legs are wrapped delightfully around her narrow hips.

"Well, Dr. Isles, I think we just might head back to bed and I will let you peal this tank off me. What do you think?" Jane whispers against a warm mouth.

"Yes, please." Maura says before kissing Jane fiercely, a tangle of tongues and lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we are going to Santorini for our honeymoon."

Jane says as she sits on their bed, legs folded up underneath her, eyes dancing with excitement. The ratty BCU t-shirt and boxers she's wearing now are a far cry from the wedding finery she'd been wearing earlier in the day.

Her hands wave about as she talks about the beaches, the volcano, and the hot springs. "And the caldera, Maur…I looked it up online, I cannot believe we're going to get to stand on the edge of it."

Maura looks up from the floor where she is checking their suitcases, making sure everything is packed. "Caldera –I'm impressed, Jane." Maura says as she bends over to zip up the suitcase, satisfied it is all set.

Jane's retort is lost on suddenly dry lips as Maura's position affords Jane a clear view down the deep vee of the doctor's t-shirt. She licks her lips as Maura shifts to zip the side of the suitcase and a pale, pink nipple along with curves of soft skin are readily visible. Jane swallows, a blush creeping up her neck.

When Maura looks up finished zipping, she finds Jane's eyes locked on her breasts, her eyes cloudy with want.

She quickly stands, hands on her hips. "Jane Rizzoli-Isles! Really? Are you looking down my shirt?!" Maura says, laughing.

Jane blinks her eyes, dragging them away from the warm skin of Maura's sternum, a grin growing on her face.

"What? Of course I am. You have amazing breasts. And of course I know the word 'caldera'…" Jane says indignantly, unfolding her legs and crossing her arms. She tries valiantly to keep her eyes on Maura's face when she knows her nipples are hard and the old white V-neck Maura is wearing is practically see through.

Maura tries to remain offended but the smirk tugging on her lips tells Jane otherwise.

Maura makes her way towards her new wife and stops in between lovely, bare legs. She runs fingers delicately along smooth skin. "Today we get married and I wear a beautiful creamy white wedding dress, fancy lingerie that you happily admired and then peeled off me just a couple hours ago. Yet here we are and I'm wearing an old t-shirt packing and you're speechless at the site of my bare breasts."

She starts at Jane's hands and runs her fingers up until she holds Jane's head cradled in her hands, thumbs running gently over the soft skin of cheekbones. Maura tilts her head to the side, "Really?"

Jane looks down at her own hands on curved hips, thumbs rubbing absently above light blue, lacy boy shorts.

"Maura, we've talked about this," Jane starts softly. "You are always so put together –perfect, your wedding dress was amazing –you always look amazing, breathtaking and getting to have these moments too? Where you are so content, at home, relaxed and…it's intoxicating." Jane trails off looking into hazel eyes that are now wet around the edges. She allows herself a smile. "And let's face it, your breasts and I fell in love first."

Maura and Jane both laugh, Maura swatting a shoulder. She pushes Jane back on the bed, and leans down to whisper silkily into a sensitive ear. "Hmmm. I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really." She says before sealing their lips together.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane opens the door to their house carrying a grocery bag and cradling Camille's head in the baby carrier strapped to her front. The 10-month old had conked out on their walk home after their trip to Trader Joe's.

"Maura? You home?" Jane asks as she strides into the kitchen. "I got the fixings for stir fry for us and some sweet potatoes for the peanut."

Maura's back is to her as she is washing dishes in the sink. "Oh, good –that sounds perfect. Did Camille fall asleep?" She asks turning around to see her wife and receive a hello kiss.

Jane nods and smiles, "I'm just going to go put her down for a bit. We won't let her sleep too long, OK?"

Maura nods turning back around to finish at the sink. Jane heads down the hallway to put their towheaded peanut down for a short nap. She'd been battling a snotty, rotten cold and needed all the rest she could get.

Maura is rinsing the sink, finishing up when Jane comes back into the kitchen.

"Success." She murmurs and they share a chuckle, stifling a yawn.

They could both use a nap as well –truth be told, having been up with the little chick the last couple of nights.

"How was Trader Joe's?" Maura asks.

Jane leans into the fridge for a bottle of water. "Oh, good." She says leaning a hip against the counter opposite Maura. "How was your mother?"

Maura recounts her phone call as Jane nods helpfully and asks questions here and there.

"So she is wondering when she might be able to come for a visit?" Maura asks finally turning from the sink to see Jane peering at the kitchen calendar.

Maura's breath hitches at the sight of her wife bent slightly at the waist, hand on hip running her fingers along the dates. Her eyes snag on the baby carrier still strapped securely to her front hiding the wrinkled oxford shirt open at the throat.

Maura cannot get over how sexy motherhood makes Jane. Her adorable disheveledness is only accentuated by the accoutrements an infant brings with it. And Jane, her beautiful and brave wife, with the blue straps of the baby carrier crisscrossing her wiry shoulders –the large clip at her thin waist -it does something to her. A heat starts to travel from low in her belly to lick at her throat.

"Maur? What do you think about the end of March?" Jane asks thoughtfully, turning to face her wife.

Maura's mouth is slightly open and her eyes, her glazed eyes, are on Jane's hips covered in the baby carrier she'd yet to remove. When she doesn't get an answer Jane smiles and clears her throat.

Maura's eyes dart up to Jane's somewhat guiltily. "Yes? What weekend did you say?" Maura squeaks.

"Really, Maura? This ridiculous origami baby holder has got you hot and bothered?"

Jane steps closer to the doctor, placing her hands on silk covered shoulders.

"I am NOT hot and bothered." Maura sputters as her nipples harden under her thin blouse giving her away.

Jane smiles knowingly, "Mhmm –I know I can pull off the magic baby carrier." She whispers against soft lips before leaning in for a kiss.

Maura wastes no time in deepening the kiss, swiping a warm tongue into Jane's mouth. Finally they pull away, Maura leans her forehead against Jane's and sighs deeply.

"OK, the baby carrier gets me." Maura admits reluctantly.

Jane stands up fully, leaves one last kiss on a cheek and gives Maura a playful shove. "Told you so."

They share a laugh as Jane works at the straps pulling it off her thin frame piece by piece and hands it to Maura.

Maura looks at the carrier contraption in her hands turning it over and over in her hands. She raises hazel eyes to meet dancing brown.

"Jane –you and your blazer and gun and ponytail and 'I mean business' swagger –I find very attractive." Maura murmurs and leans in for a quick kiss on smiling lips.

"And you in delicate dresses showing your amazing legs and lovely shoulders –I also find very attractive." She leaves another kiss on now trembling lips.

"You naked draped around me all arms and legs and warm skin –I find I cannot get enough of that." Maura reaches around her wife to put the baby carrier on the kitchen island.

She places her hands on slim hips as Jane reaches up to cup her face as Maura continues, "But I wasn't prepared for how attractive I find you with Camille –with her draped over your shoulder drooling, cradling her gently in the crook of your elbow and wearing the baby carrier I will admit I find very attractive. _So really_." Maura finishes in a whisper, smiling goofily into the eyes of her love.

She eyes Jane, a delicious blush creeping up the detective's neck. Jane can't help but laugh into the warm neck of the doctor, wrapping long arms around her in a tight embrace.

She leans back and looks at Maura seriously, "And let's be serious Maur, motherhood is very sexy on you, too."

"Oh, come on, Jane. I was a big as a whale. I have stretch marks…"

Jane rubs her fingers gently along Maura's belly and stops Maura's rant with a kiss that quickly deepens until they part panting, foreheads together.

"Maura, don't you ever say that. You are beautiful and amazing and weird and sexy and I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jane." Maura says chuckling.

"And Maura? You and sexy and motherhood? Please…two words –_breast feeding_. Totally hot."

Jane feels a pinch at her side and ducks out of the way of a well-aimed swat.

"Really, Jane?"

"Really, Maura…"


End file.
